You Tell Me I'm Yours
by JeVie
Summary: N/A
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'M TAKING A BREAK FROM _LET'S END IT AT FIFTY_. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE**

* * *

><p>Right after high school, Ana moved to Seattle with her best friend Kate. They rented an apartment because it was more expensive to dorm. Ana found herself a job as a teller. It was an easy job, but it could get busy from time to time. As usual, she got nice people and the angry ones as if they were on their period all the time. She found the rude people easy to deal with. She always killed them with kindness. Today was a different day. It was her birthday. She's turning 19 today. Kate somehow managed to buy a bottle of wine and even though Ana doesn't drink, it wouldn't hurt to drink just one. She didn't mind working on her birthday. She was, after all, saving up for a car. Wanda broke down a few months ago and Ray had offered to buy her a car, but she refused.<p>

_"Dad, I'm an adult. Let me suffer and know how it is to work, work, work," she said over the phone._

Ray wasn't her biological dad, but she loved him nonetheless. He was a great man with a great reputation. He called her first thing this morning and although she was woken up at 4 in the morning, she was glad to hear his voice.

"Is there anything else I could help you with today?" Ana asked the lady at her window.

"No, sweetie, that would be all," the lady said and left.

It had been a busy morning and Ana was finally able to take a breath.

"What are you doing tonight, Ana?" James asked. James, all the tellers and bankers knew, had a crush on Ana. He made it obvious, but Ana ignored it. James was her Assistant Manager and she didn't want to get in trouble. He was good looking, no doubt about that.

Ana had locked her drawers and got up from her chair to go to her vault and grab some more money. James followed like a lost puppy. "You know, stay home. I think Kate got a new movie for us to watch," Ana lied. She didn't want James to be more than just her Assistant Manager. She hasn't been a teller for more than a month and she didn't want to be _that_ girl.

What was it going to take for James to finally get a date with Ana? His intentions weren't bad. She was such a beautiful girl. He hasn't done anything to make her feel uncomfortable. He really did like her. He knew the policies and he wasn't going to hide it from HR if they were to end up together. He could transfer so Ana didn't have to. "Oh well, I hope you're having a great birthday so far," he said. He watched Ana unlock her vault, she was an angel.

"Oh my God, Ana, can you open up please?" Gloria came running in the vault. Ana hurried to the front only to see such a gorgeous man. She heard Gloria say _Grey, _but Ana was hurrying, the man looked like he was in a hurry. As soon as she was seated, the man walked up to her window without being called. Ana didn't like that.

"Good morning, how are you?" Ana asked with a smile. The man didn't answer.

"I need to take out 2 thousand from my checking," the man demanded.

"Alright. Do you have your card or ID with you?" Ana asked. She needed to get this man out of her window, but he was gorgeous. She didn't mind a little lag.

The man looked at her and looked at other windows. He was pretty sure everyone knew him. He didn't like how this day was starting already. _Thanks to this lady._"You must be new," he muttered. He took his wallet out to get his card. He was sure this day was going to get worse.

_Christian Grey._ Ana typed up and there he came up on the screen. She handed him back his ID with a smile, "Thank you, Mr. Grey."

_Ana._ Her name tag read. She was very beautiful, but Christian couldn't think of Ana that way. Miranda was on her way to the Escala right now. He needed her to fill his needs. He has been frustrated all week and she's just what he needs. The contract is going to end in a month and a half, maybe then, he could get to know Ana. She looks too innocent for his kind. She wore minimal make up. Freckles that go along her cheeks and nose.

"How would you like your cash, Mr. Grey?" Ana asked. She has bright blue eyes. Christian had to look away, he felt as though she could see right through him. This has never happened before. He intimidates people, but no one has ever intimidated him.

"All hundreds," he snapped. Ever since he was little, he didn't know how to show his feelings. He didn't know how to cope with good and bad feelings. His parents tried to reach out to him, but he has always been very secretive. He remembered how much he loved Mia when his parents took her home. She was an angel and he loved her a lot. It was funny feeling, he had to admit. The last time he felt like that was with the crack whore mother he once had. He shook the thoughts away when he realized Ana was staring at him once again with money in had.

She started counting his money. It took all she had to make eye contact with him, but she's done it twice already. The man seemed sad, angry even. She didn't know what it was about him, but she wanted to reach out to him. As if it was even possible. Someone who looked like him wouldn't want to be with someone who looked like her. She didn't look all too bad, but her confidence was low.

"...and two thousand," she put the money in the enveloped and handed it to him. "Is there anything else I could do for you today, Mr. Grey?"

He thought about a lot of things. She could kneel right by his play room door like a good submissive. She could let him spank her. Even hit her with his cane or belt. Either one gave him great pleasure. "No, that's all," he said. Grabbed the envelope and just like that, gone. No thank you. No good bye. No see you later. But one simple that's all. It took Ana a few seconds to compose herself. Mr. Grey was gorgeous, even he knew that. She walked back in the vault.

"You completed your initiation," Gloria squealed. "He's the most difficult person to deal with. He always has a temper and attitude. He made one of the tellers quit because of how nervous he made her."

"I'm glad that's over with. He did expect me to know him," Ana said. She just wanted to get today over with. She was going to come home, relax, and drink wine with her best friend. She wanted to relax.

But, of course, today was going against Ana. It was such a slow day. She still had 5 more hours to go.

Meanwhile back in Escala, Miranda just parked her Audi. _Sir _would be back anytime soon and he had no time to tittle tattle around. He had other things to do. She was just a contract on the other hand. She didn't know what she was getting herself into. She wanted _more_, but he didn't. He had other needs and love wasn't one of them .She always wondered if he knew how it felt. She wasn't allowed to talk to about him anything. She was just his submissive. Nothing more, nothing less. He didn't make conversations with her. He didn't sit down and eat with her. He provided what she needed, but not the emotional part of it. Maybe after the contract, he would somehow have a change of heart and love Miranda, but it wasn't even a possibility.

Christian was thinking about Ana while Taylor drove back to Escala. He couldn't get his mind off of her. He could end the contract with Miranda today if he wanted, but he wasn't sure if Ana was anything like that. No one's denied him before, that was the difference. He could offer them anything they wanted, but he couldn't offer them a relationship other than Dominant and Submissive relationship. It wasn't in his nature to be all hearts and flowers. The only woman he's bought flowers for is his mother. She's reminded on the 25th of every month how much love he had for her. He didn't say it, but she knew very well what his intentions were. When he grew up, she grew up with him. She came to understand that Christian was a very broken little boy. She knew he wasn't going to get over it. He was always going to have that hole in his heart. She wished she was able to change it, but she loved him nonetheless.

Ana has been following up with Christian's account the whole day. The only transactions that's done on his account is the 20th for the same amount each month. She was really intrigued by him. "Gloria, what do you know about Christian Grey?"

Gloria looked at her as if she should have known everything about him. She pulled out a magazine out of her drawer and handed it to Ana. _Christian Grey : The Most Eligible Bachelor in Seattle_. He looked so mouth-wateringly gorgeous. "He's a multi-billionaire business man," Gloria said. "Poor soul, he was adopted by Carrick and Grace Grey when he was 5, I believe."

"He only comes to the bank once a month," Ana commented.

"Oh yea, it's the sweetest thing, really. He takes out money to buy Grace Grey thousands of flowers on the 25th. He likes to go to the flower shop and pick the flowers himself," Gloria said. "I wish a guy did that for me."

Ana read the magazine and learned a few things about him. At age 26, he's never dated which lead them to ask if he was gay. He wasn't gay for sure, the magazine said. He dropped out of Harvard and started getting into business. At age 20, he was a millionaire and he just kept getting richer and richer from then on. Of course she had to forget about him. There was no way that he was going to be into her. With his life style and the people he could be around, he wasn't going to be with a teller like Ana. People like him looked down at people like her, well at least most of them.

Back at Escala, Miranda had packed her belongings and left. Christian couldn't deal with her while thinking about Ana. She asked if she was still going to see him next week, but he told her to forget about the contract. He had no interest in her anymore. She was devastated. She loved him, but to be fair, he was only interested in the contract. Nothing more. She didn't cry in front of him, but as soon as the elevator closed on her, she broke down. She was sure Taylor or Sawyer were watching the camera, but she didn't care. She had just lost someone she never had in the first place. She never had him, but it still hurt.

"Taylor," Christian called out. Taylor walked in his study.

"Sir?"

"I need you to find out everything you can about a teller named Ana at my bank," Christian said without looking up.

"Yes, sir!"

He didn't need to dismiss him, he just let himself out. Taylor has known Christian for 5 years now and he knew every gestures he did. Taylor always thought Christian was a wonderful man, but he was a sick fuck with his play room and all. He needed to act his age. He was too stressed with his company. He felt pity for the kid, really. Christian wasn't waiting for someone, but Taylor was. He wanted someone to make Christian happy and feel loved. He was a lonely man who didn't like anyone's company. Taylor wondered if he even knew his worth. He bet that if he put himself out there, try out the love and hate game, he could find the one. Maybe he was afraid to get hurt, but it's part of the deal.

Right now, he had to run a background check about a girl named Ana. He wished she was blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor had the manila folder in hands, thinking twice if he should give it to Christian or not. Anastasia Rose Steele was her name. She turned 19 yesterday. She lived with her step-father Ray who was a very wealthy. Her mother got remarried four times and finally settled with Bob. Anastasia got very good grades and got a full ride scholarship to Seattle University. Her best friend, Katherine, and Anastasia, herself, are renting an apartment a few blocks away from Escala. Her bank accounts and credit scores are well above excellent. A bright girl to be paired up to a fucked up man. He didn't mind giving Christian background checks on Miranda, Audrey, and the rest of the girls he had asked for, but Anastasia, something didn't feel right. He had broken the contract with Miranda yesterday and Taylor watched her cry her heart out in the elevator. Taylor didn't want Anastasia to be the next sex slave. Christian called them submissive, but sex slave sounded just about right.

"Do you have it yet? I should have had this yesterday!" Christian barged in Taylor's office. Christian had never walked in Taylor's office. He always called Taylor into his study or where ever he was, but never this.

Taylor looked down at the folder and knew he had no choice, but to give it to Christian. Christian took it and walked out. He read while he walked. Ana was more than he had asked for. She was a fragile girl. Daddy's girl. Innocent even. The report didn't say anything about past relationships which he had to think about. Was she a virgin? At age 19, she couldn't be. There had to be at least one guy back in high school. At age 19, maybe Ana wouldn't want to agree being a submissive to a 26-year-old man. He had everything he needed in this folder. He just needed to put his plan into action.

"I'll be back, Taylor," Christian called out.

He found himself driving to the bank to see Ana. He liked Anastasia better, but she didn't know he knew. He waited in line, but he only saw Gloria and Samantha. Gloria always tried to flirt with Christian, but she was blonde. He wasn't interested. Samantha was another story, he actually imagined her tied up. She was a brunette which was perfect. There were still a couple of people in front of him and he prayed to whoever was up there that Ana didn't have the day off today.

"Thanks for lunch, James," Ana said. She walked in the door as James opened the door for her. Innocent, my ass. Christian hated when Taylor missed minor details. James was all smiles. It was obvious he was head over heels for her. James made sure to take his lunch the same time as Ana. He told her he was going to take her somewhere since he didn't get a change to give her a birthday gift yesterday. Ana finally gave up and agreed. She had turned James down plenty of times. She thought of it as two co-workers talking business, nothing else. She couldn't deny that James was good looking, but they just couldn't.

"It was my pleasure," he said. He watched Anastasia closely. She wrinkled her nose more than I bet she noticed. She sat down on her chair with grace. He felt tensed around her. He was next in line and Anastasia hadn't called him. She was checking her e-mails.

**From : Gloria Stevens  
>To : Anastasia Steele<br>Subject : Is it hot in here?**

**He's back which is weird because he never comes twice in a row. Actually he never comes twice ever.**

Ana had noticed him standing in line, but decided not to open yet. She felt him watching her and she didn't know what that was about.

**From : Anastasia Steele  
>To : Gloria Stevens<br>Subject : Hurry up then!**

**And help him out!**

She had other things to worry about and dealing with Christian wasn't one of them. He was pretty rude to her yesterday and Ana didn't tolerate that type of behavior. If he was ill-tempered, Christian has met his match. Ana was going to give him a difficult time.

"I can help who's next," Samantha called out. She was happy to see Christian. She applied at this specific bank because she knew Christian went here. Even just once a month, Samantha took it. She had such a huge crush on him and she threw hints here and there, but Christian didn't seem to notice any of it. "How can I help you today, Mr. Grey?"

If Ana was into James, maybe Christian should ask Samantha to meet him at the coffee shop across Escala after work. It was easy to work around girls like Samantha. "Meet me at the Café Latte after work. Don't make me wait," he told her and walked away. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Ana looking at him. She was sure he was there for her, but boy, was she wrong. He just kept walking pretending not to notice Ana. He didn't want to meddle in her relationship with James. He didn't care about people and how they felt, but Ana was something different. If she didn't have James in her life, Christian wasn't sure if he could have dealt with her. She looked like a fragile girl. She was young and probably immature still. She was 19 for God sake's. He never went below 20.

**From : Samantha Goldberg  
>To : Anastasia Steele ; Gloria Stevens<br>Subject : Date night**

**I think he just asked me out**

Ana rolled her eyes at the emailed. She never got along with Samantha. She was such a big mouth and a two-faced. When Samantha noticed that James was into Ana, she did all she could to flirt with him. Too bad James was really into Ana. Gloria didn't like Samantha either. She could tolerate Samantha, but if she had the chance, Samantha needed a good bitch slap. She knew the rest of the tellers didn't like her, but she didn't care. Christian Grey, the most eligible bachelor in the whole Seattle, just asked her to meet him at Café Latte after work.

Driving back to Escala, Christian thought long and hard if he really wanted Samantha to be his submissive. She fit the role and from her background check, she was always into guys who got in trouble. Christian needed to get something straight with her when they meet. No bullshit. She had to be an adult about this because Christian didn't have time to babysit.

"Taylor, I need an NDA and the contract prepared, pronto," Christian called out to Taylor. Taylor didn't have the energy to walk out of his office. He wished Christian would change his mind about asking Ana to be his submissive. It was just wrong. He didn't think he would go for her since she was only 19. Gail was out for the day and he had no one else to calm him down from all this stress. "Also, don't forget to write Samantha Goldberg on it," he heard Christian call out once more.

That was a big relief. He knew Samantha very well. He remembered doing a background check on her a few months before Christian met Miranda. Samantha didn't finish high school. She came from a wealthy family, but disowned them because they had great big hopes for Samantha, but Samantha didn't want any of that. She wanted to be her own person. She partied all the time and Taylor wasn't surprised when he found out she got an abortion.

Christian knew all this about Samantha, but he needed someone to fill Miranda's place. He was going to make her take all the tests twice. He didn't want to catch anything from her and he was going to make sure she took the damn pills. The last thing he needed was for a girl to get pregnant and get an abortion like she's done before. Thinking about all these facts was making Christian back out, but he did, he would think about Ana and the things he could do to her. He couldn't have that. She was young.

Back at the bank, Ana was getting ready to leave. Kate was going to pick her up and they were going to the dealership to buy Ana a new car. She had enough money to buy a brand new car and she was going to do just that today. She was looking in a Toyota Corolla, but the Tacoma caught her eyes. She didn't want anything too fancy. She just wanted something she could drive around.

"Bye, ladies, and wish me luck," Samantha sang, in hopes to make Ana and Gloria jealous, but neither acknowledged her. Ana didn't have time for people like Samantha.

"What's up for tonight, Ana?" James followed her like a lost puppy in the vault. Ana was certain he wasn't going to give up on her.

"I'm buying a car tonight, a truck actually. Then maybe, you could take me on a date after. I have your number, so I'll call you to pick me up," Ana walked out of the room and left the bank. James couldn't believe it. A date. After months of begging, Ana finally agreed to a date and he didn't even have to ask. He was losing hope, honestly, but he was so glad he didn't give up.

Ana wasn't sure what came over her, but she didn't expect to ask a guy out. She knew where she wanted to go for this date : Café Latte. She knew what she wanted to wear, too. Christian came for her earlier, but he didn't follow through to whatever it was he was going to do. Ana just had to make him jealous, she was sure that's what he was doing.

Ana knew exactly what color she wanted her truck in. Black. It looked elegant in a car. It took about an hour to finish and sign all the papers. They didn't do much really because Ana paid for her truck in full. When she got home, she called James to tell him she would need to take a quick shower, but to leave his house already. After her shower, she put on her red dress and black high heels. Café Latte was a fancy restaurant and she wanted to make sure people noticed her specifically Christian Grey.

She didn't have to wait long for James. "Wow," he breathed. She was gorgeous and he was very lucky to be going on a date with her. He reached out for her hand and to his surprise, she took it. "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you! You don't look too bad yourself," she said. She wasn't lying, James looked good in a suit. He looked too good actually. James was always stressed at work and Ana always saw wrinkles, but outside of work, he looked young, just like his age.

They talked on their way to the restaurant and Ana found herself liking James more and more in a short period of time. She was holding herself back because of work, but did she really need to? They would just have to tell HR about their relationship and one of them would get transferred to another branch. But Ana was getting ahead of herself. She didn't want to start anything with James just yet. She wasn't even sure what it was about Christian Grey that made her feel uneasy, but wanting him at the same time. Whatever it was, she was going to find out tonight.


	3. Update on Personal Life

Hi Everyone,

I do feel obligated to update everyone as to why I have not written in such a long time.

I work full time and I got very sick to my stomach last year. I was in and out of the hospital and the ER. I didn't eat because whenever I did, my stomach would just hurt. The thing was, I was always hungry, but I couldn't keep anything in because I would always throw it up. They did all sorts of tests : blood, urine, ultrasound, etc. They found nothing. I mentioned I work full time because my primary doctor told me to quit my job. My job was giving me a lot of stress which was part of the reason why my stomach was always hurting.

Well anyways, in April, they had to do endoscopy because they couldn't tell me what was going on. As bad as it was, I was hoping they would find something because at least, they could find a cure for it. Ladies and gent, I was born with a very very sensitive stomach. They didn't find anything at all. But I am on a special diet now. It would make sense for me to tell you what I am allowed to eat than not. Steamed vegetables, anything steamed! No normal food like anything fried, not even dairy!

So that's the reason why I've been gone. My stomach still hurt from time to time. Some days are better than others. And I know what I have is nothing major, but really, it's not something I'll ever wish on the people I dislike.

I am trying to write again though.

Thank you,

Anne


End file.
